Sora's Locker Problem
by PinkGoddess
Summary: Sora is late for class and need his homework which is in his locker on the other side of the school so he can go to the movies with Kairi and he can't go unless he turns in his homework for the whole week and he needs today's home work and he has 4 minute


Auther's Note: Hey, this is my second story but my first funny story and not my last. I hope you like it. And I do not own Kingdom Hearts. And on with the story.

* * *

"Oh crap, Riku, I'm so late to class and I left my homework in my locker! And you know that my mom isn't going to let me go to the movies with you and Kairi if I don't do my homework for the whole week and I need to turn in my homework for today. What I'm I going to do?" whined Sora as he quickly walked down the hall with Riku. 

Then Riku sighed, "Just go get you homework, dumb asss."

"Ok, but my locker is all the way in A building and we have to go to G building for math. And you know that I'll be late because we're still walking on the path from North building which is a 8 to 11 minute walk and we barely make it to math on time anyway. And if we're late again I think that we're going to get a detention if were late again. And I don't want to go to dentention." complained Sora as he started to walk a little faster.

"Well... I guess that's just a chance we'll have to take. Come on!" yelled Riku as he grabbed Sora and started to run down the path.

As they was running down the path they knocked over 3 other freshmen, 1 sophomore, and one of the girls Sora had a crush on that made Kairi mad as he for three days.

They ran straight past the E building (the computer classrooms) and past their math class, which they would have to be in in about 3 minutes and finally got to Sora's locker.

"Yes, we made it and with time to spare." said Sora as he let out a sigh of relief. "But Diamond is going to be really pissed of at me for knocking her over for a long time."

"Just shut up and open you locker, crackhead." sighed Riku.

"Ok." said Sora as he quickly turned the knob on his locker and lifted the handle and his locker didn't open. Then Sora just turned around and gave Riku a big smile and repeated his locker combo again and his locker still didn't open. Then Sora turned around to Riku and said, "Oh my locker always does this I just need to kick it." and stared to kick the locker.

"Well," sighed Riku as he leaned on another locker away from Sora's, "I guess were just going to be late to class and get the detention. Detentions aren't that bad Sora. All we do in there is just bother the supervisor and goof off after school for an hour. I'm there almost ever week and I have fun there. But sit as close to the door because those are the empty sits you will be safer their and I sit over there to keep you company because they like to beat up the new kids in there."

Sora looked at Riku strangely and then started to vigorously spin in the combo on the knob but it didn't work. "I gotta open this I can't go to detention I'm too sexy to be beat up!" cried Sora as he started to kick the locker repeatedly.

"Ok... Don't say that last line again but just use the Keyblade to unlock your locker." calmly said Riku as he flipped his great silver hair.

"Wait that's it!" yelled Sora, "Thanks Riku, that's a great idea!" Then Sora reached in his book bag and grabbed the Keyblade held it up and pointed it to the locker and said, "Unlock." And tried to unlock the locker but it was still locked. "You stupid, ugly locker why don't you open!" yelled Sora as repeatedly beat the locker with the Keyblade.

Riku just stared at Sora like he was an idiot and said, "Hey Sora I think that you should stop."

"Why?" replied Sora as he continued to beat the locker, "I have to knock some sense in to this locker."

"You know that your going to have to pay for that locker you dented up?" calmly said Riku as he continued to lean on the lockers.

"Yeah, so... I need my homework!" yelled Sora as he started to slowly stop beating to locker.

"Move, let me see something." Said Riku as she pushed Sora aside and spun in Sora's combination and jiggled the handle and pulled the handle up sharply. Then Riku shock his hand whined, "Oouch..."

"Ha... you can't open the locker neither." laughed Sora as he walked up to the locker again and stared to prepare to hit it again, "Now just move out of my way and let me get back to open my locker."

"Ummmm, Sora... I already opened you locker it was just stuck and I just hurt my hand a little trying to open it."

quietly said Riku as he opened the locker door.

Then Sora reached into his locker and grabbed his math homework and cheerfully said, "Now I got my homework and we're not late for class."

"Well congratulations Sora, you opened your locker." Said Riku as he shut Sora's locker and the bell rang, "And I guess you won an all expense paid trip to detention." said Riku as he put he slapped him on the back.

"Aww, shit! I went through all of that just to get a detention, damn!" yelled Sora as both him and Riku started to run to class.

* * *

Well that my story. It's based on the time I was late for class because I left my math homework in my locker. Man that was a bad day but it was kind of funny when I looked back on it and I made it in to a story but made it funnier. Please R&R. 


End file.
